Tainted Innocence
by Kaye-Li
Summary: In the night before Ginny’s tenth birthday, she prayed that something special will happen – she wished she could have a best friend… And her wish comes true when she suddenly find a boy sprawled on the ground in their backyard…


**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from the book of Harry potter by J.K Rowling.**

**Tainted Innocence**

**By**

**Kay Li**

**Summary: In the night before Ginny's tenth birthday, she prayed that something special will happen – she wished she could have a best friend… And her wish comes true when she suddenly find a boy sprawled on the ground in their backyard…**

**Prologue**

Ginny smiled as she sat by the window of her small but comfortable bedroom. It was her tenth birthday tomorrow and she was really excited. Her smiled then turned to a frown. Her past birthdays were not really fun since her older brothers tease her as always and sometimes they get mean enough to open HER gifts - but that what she gets from being the only girl in the family well, except her mother, of course.

None of her brothers were really friendly with her, they always make fun of her, and if someone befriends her, especially if it was a guy, they will scare them away. It makes her really sad when that happens although she knows that they were just being overprotective.

But there is one brother who she really loves. Her favorite to be more precise - but he was always away with him hunting dragons and such. His name was Bill. And it makes her even sadder because he couldn't come and so are her other brothers. Only three were going to be at home with her mother and father of course- Ron, who was just a year older than him, and the twins, George and Fred.

Oh well, she just really wished that she have a best friend right now – who she could talk to, tell all her problems, could defend her when her brothers tease her, or plainly just could have fun with. That would be a perfect birthday gift for her.

_Wow, a shooting star!_ She exclaimed to herself as she observe the beautiful star come across the sky. She smiled and made her wish – it twinkled and then it was gone. She was taught that if you ever see a shooting star – you should make a wish for it would come true.

She sighed heavily, and looked at the spectacular view in her window before tucking into bed. _Wait a minute!_ Ginny thought confused as she made her way to the window again. She looked thoroughly to the window's view and was shocked to catch a silhouette of a small boy. She was now a little bit scared. _You have to be brave, Ginny!_ She thought to herself as she quietly opened the door not wanting to alarm her parents since it was way past her bedtime.

She quickly but quietly walked down the stairs and hurriedly run to their backyard. When she reached their backyard, she saw the boy in the same spot where she saw him by her window. She slowly approached the boy, not wanting to wake it up since he seems to be sleeping.

As she finally reached the boy, she kneeled down by him, and frowned as she saw his features much clearer. The boy, from what she could tell was a little but older than her. He was bruised from head to toe. His blonde hair was a mess and he was dirty from head to toe. She quickly held sympathy to the boy and was going to touch his face when he suddenly shivered, surprising Ginny a little. Her frown deepened. Unfortunately, she didn't have a blanket with her, so she did the only thing she could think of – lay beside him.

Mrs. Weasley was worried. Her daughter was missing. She had came up early to her room, having a hunch that she was already awake, to be the first one to greet her but she was already gone, She had searched the whole house but she wasn't there and that was when she quickly alerted her husband to wake up and they were searching for them ever since. She was really confused because the family clock said she was home.

"Why don't you go look for her in the backyard? You know, she loves playing there." Her husband suggested and she wanted to slap herself. _Of course, the backyard! Her favorite place!_

"Alright, go looked for her in the front of our house, I'll go look for her at the back." Mrs. Weasley suggested and Mr. Weasley nodded and they separated ways.

Mrs. Weasley sighed in relief and then gasped in surprise at the sight in front of her. A little boy was hugging Ginny closely with a contented look on his face while Ginny was snuggling up to the boy with the same look on her face.

"Honey, I found her! But come here quick!" She said loud enough for Mr. Weasley to hear. Mr. Weasley came running towards them and gasped in surprise as well.

"Who's the boy?" He asked, confused.

"I have no idea, but we must quickly get him inside. He's in a really bad shape, Arthur." Mrs. Weasley said, her mother instincts kicking in.

"But first, go wake up Ginny, we have to ask her some questions." Mr. Weasley said. Mrs. Weasley nodded and gently shook Ginny. Ginny slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them in the process.

"Good morning yawn mom, dad!" She said as she got out of the little boy's embrace making the boy's contented face turn into a frown.

Mrs. Weasley smiled sweetly. "Good morning, sweetie! Happy birthday! Um, honey, where did this boy come from?"

"I don't know, mom. I just saw him sleeping in our backyard." Ginny said honestly.

"Alright, but, sweetie, next time, don't go out alone, especially at night, k?" Mrs. Weasley said seriously. Ginny nodded.

"Now, let's get him inside." Mrs. Weasley said as she motioned for her husband to carry the boy. Mr. Weasley followed by Mrs. Weasley and Ginny walked to Ginny's bedroom - then put the boy in Ginny's bed.

"Well, I'm going to the office to check if a boy's missing, alright?" Mr. Weasley said.

"That's a good idea, Arthur. See you later, honey." Mrs. Weasley said as she kissed him in the cheeks.

"Alright, bye sweet pea," He said turning to Ginny. "Be good! And almost forgot, Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Daddy!" Ginny said sweetly as Mr. Weasley apparated.

"Now, sweetie, I'm going to get some clean towels, and going to make some soup for our little guest. Make sure he's alright, k? And call me right away, when he wakes up!" Mrs. Weasley said as Ginny nodded obediently.

Mrs. Weasley smiled then walked out of the door leaving Ginny to her thoughts. Ginny smiled as she observed the boy's face. _He's so cute._ Ginny thought as she giggled. _yawn So tired. _Ginny thought and without a second thought slipped into the bed and snuggled up to the boy - making the boy's frowned face into the same contented look earlier.

Mrs. Weasley then came back after a few minutes, and can't help but to smile. The two sleeping children are really cute although she still had to wake up Ginny since she has to clean up the boy. She frowned. Who could have done such a thing to such an innocent child?

She gently shook Ginny to wake her up.

"Sorry sweetie, but he has to get cleaned up, ok?" Mrs. Weasley and Ginny sleepily stood up, pinching her cheeks in the process, to wake her up.

"Sweetie, could you get the breakfast I made downstairs?" Mrs. Weasley said and Ginny nodded and quickly headed for the door.

And by the time Ginny got to her bedroom, Mrs. Weasley was finished cleaning the boy and her mother even changed his clothes – from Ron's closet, she guessed.

"Very good dear, now I have to go to Gringotts, so if he ever wake up, please try to feed him, alright? And if you never need help, just wake up your brothers." Ginny nodded. "Oh, and eat your breakfast too! I'll be right back to arrange your party!" Mrs. Weasley said as she kissed her daughter's forehead and then apparated.

A few moments later, Ginny was really bored. _Why isn't he waking up?_ Ginny thought, annoyed. _He really has to wake up! His breakfast is getting cold!_ Ginny smiled as she thought of a solution to her boredom. She walked to the boy and shook him.

"Hey, wake up! Wake up!" Ginny said and continued shaking the boy.

"What do you want? It's so early!" The boy said angrily as he slowly opened his eyes revealing gray colored ones then glared at the first thing he saw – a girl with short shocking hair and amber eyes with freckles too.

The girl despite the glare smiled back and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Ginny! What's your name?"

The boy looked at the hand like it was a poisonous snake. "I don't have a name."

"Oh, come on! Everyone has a name! Tell me yours! I told mine!" Ginny persisted.

"I didn't ask."

"That's unfair."

"No, it's not."

"Well, I think it is."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Then I'll call you pig!"

"Why the heck would you call me that???"

"Coz' I like that name!"

"No way would I let you call me that!"

"Then tell me now!"

"Fine! It's Draco! Now, are you happy?" Draco asked.

**Author Notes: Good or bad, review please! Gonna update in a few days!**


End file.
